Percy Jackson and The Cullens: HalfBlood Prince
by AnnieCullenJacksonRide
Summary: So I like got this idea a few days ago out of nowhere and I decided to turn it into a story but only if you like the idea. This is a Twilight, PJO, and HP x-over but mostly Twilight and PJO. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I like got this idea a few days ago out of nowhere and I decided to turn it into a story but only if you like the idea. This is a Twilight, PJO, and HP x-over but mostly Twilight and PJO. Here's the basic summary.**

**Set after TLO and BD and during HBP. Percy and Annabeth get accepted into Hogwarts and they get a letter telling them to go see Rachael. The prophecy told them that they were to help defeat Voldermort and protect Harry. It also said that three other kids were to go with them and they had to have an acceptance letter, but no one else in camp had one. In the twilight world, it had been three years since BD and since they had to move to Seattle. The same day Percy and Annabeth got theirs, Nessie, Edward, and Bella received their acceptance letters along with two letters telling them to go to Camp Half-Blood. Alice gave them the same prophecy and they left for camp. They arrive at camp and after some discussion and stuff they left for Hogwarts to befriend Harry. Will they succeed in helping Harry or will things end badly for all three? And who is the mysterious person that keeps writing them letters along the quest?**

**I have the first chapter ready but I'm not going to update until I get enough reviews telling me they like the story. So Review People!! **


	2. Chapter 1 Wizarding School Invites PJO

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, PJO, HP or the random characters that show up along the story (you'll see later on). **

Chapter One: We get accepted to a Wizarding school.

PPOV:

It was just two weeks before the end of camp when it happened.

The war with the titans had been over about a year ago and things have been going smoothly. The cabins had all been finished and we were getting a lot of new campers, though thankfully Poseidon was joking when he said he had more children he was going to claim. We finally finished rebuilding Olympus and let me tell you Annabeth did an awesome job in designing it. It's way better than it was before, and I'm not just saying that because Annabeth would kill me if I said different. Olympus really does look better than before, which is saying a lot since it was already stunning.

**My relationship with Annabeth had gotten stronger during the year. Though we could only see each other during the breaks, our relationship didn't change much, except that we argued a heck of a lot more. Everyone either found that very entertaining. (And according to a daughter of Aphrodite we have our own show on ****Hephaestus TV**** called Percabeth Moments. It's a huge hit.) **

Anyway, I woke up early. I checked my watch, it was 2:45. I rolled over trying to get some sleep, when I heard footsteps coming this way. _Who would be awake at this time?_ I thought to myself.

I stretched and put my shoes on. I was awake despite the time, strangely enough.

It was Annabeth. "Annabeth what are you do-" she put her over my mouth.

"Shh. Listen Percy I have to show you something." I started to ask her what she wanted to show me, but she shushed me again. "Not here Percy. Come on follow me." Annabeth said before turning around and running into the night.

We ran until we reached the back of her cabin, perched on a window sill were two animals I could only recognize when I was about two feet away.

"Owls." Two large eagle owls (like in Harry Potter?) to be exact.

"Orion and Hunter" Annabeth said.

"What?"

"That's what they're called." She said and even though it was dark and I can hardly see, I'm pretty sure she rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh. But… Wait! Is that a letter on his beak?" The second owl, Hunter I think had a letter on his beak and was looking at me expectantly.

"Yes, that's yours. I read mine, but I don't understand…"

"Don't understand what?" I said. Annabeth not understanding something is a sign that something's going on.

"Just get the letter Seaweed Brain and read in it back your cabin." I took the letter from Hunter's beak. I probably pulled a little too hard though, cause he bit my finger and let me tell you even though I'm invulnerable and stuff, that seriously hurt! Annabeth snickered.

Once we got to my cabin I took a good look at the letter and I gasped. No freaking way!

When I turned the letter upside down there was a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms: a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

The Hogwarts crest.

"What is it Percy?" Annabeth asked. I ignored her and read the letter this is what is said.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin ect.)_

_Dear Mr. Jackson,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than August 19._

_Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress. _

When I finished reading I noticed there was a piece of paper attached to the letter it said:

_Seek the guidance of the Oracle. Keep Hunter, you'll need him to sent messages in the Wizarding world. Also, don't worry about the supplies and ect. They'll be provided for you. _

I looked up from the letter and found Annabeth staring at me, possibly worried about my reaction. I said (in the calmest voice I could manage) "Well, it looks like we've been accepted into a Wizarding school."

**AN: Sorry for updating it so late, but the internet's been down and stuff so I couldn't update. And since I'm going to a private school that believes strongly in insane amounts of homework, I'll only be able to update every other Friday and occasionally Saturdays. Sorry about that, guys!! I'll try to make the chapters longer, K?**

**By the way the next chapter's in Annabeth's POV and the Cullen's show up in chapter four, I think. Just because I know someone's going to ask.**


	3. Chapter 2 PJO Part 2

**AN: Okay I just checked my poll and there majority voted Nico and Thalia and Alice, so all three are going to be added in the story. **

**Disclaimer: (why must we always do this?) I don't own Twilight, PJO, HP or the random characters that show up along the story.**

Annabeth POV:

I woke with still closed, feeling unusually comfortable. _That's weird the bunks in the Athena cabin aren't this comfortable._ I thought.

Last night came in a flash back.

_Percy looked up at the letter and said, "Well, it looks like we've been accepted into a wizard school."_

_I stared at him as if he'd said that we'd gotten an invite to Tartarus. "What the Hades are you talking about?"_

_He gave me the letter; it was exactly like mine, except for the name and the note. I stared at it, unsure of what to do._

_Percy paused for a sec, thinking. When he managed to put the pieces together, he laughed, shaking his head. "You've never read Harry Potter? Have you even heard of it?" I shook my head. "You're serious that book is like number one on the best sellers list, until Twilight came out?"_

_I stared at him realizing he said something very un-Percy like. "Seaweed Brain, wait up, you actually read a book for FUN!!"_

"_Hey" Percy said, blushing. "I had to read it for a book report and it's actually pretty cool" He whispered the next part. "Then I ended up reading the entire series."_

_I started laughing so hard tears started coming out._

_Eventually Percy calmed me down enough to tell me what the series was about. From what he said, it sounded pretty good. No wonder he read it. _

_After that we decided to go see Rachel in the morning._

End of Flashback.

That's strange; I don't remember ever going back to my cabin last night…

At that thought I opened my eyes. Oh. My. Gods!

I was lying across Percy's chest with his arms wrapped around me. We must have fallen asleep talking or something. Although, I really don't mind at all… Especially since Percy had somehow taken his shirt off during the night or maybe I did that?

_Annabeth, snap out of it. _I shook my head.

That's slight motion woke Percy up.

Yeah that was embarrassing. Though not as embarrassing as it would've been a few years ago.

Looking at his watch, I remembered that breakfast would start in two hours so I left to go to my cabin to change. Another awkward conversation.

Good thing I always keep my invisibility cap in my pocket, 'cause my blush still hasn't disappeared and there was no way I'd let anyone see me like this.

I went inside my cabin hoping that no one was there, meaning another awkward conversation. I was lucky, or so I thought. Just as I was heading out the door I heard someone say, "So, Annabeth where were you last night?"

I spun around and almost tripped, and my cap fell off in the process. Standing next to me with her arms crossed was Tiffany-Kystal **(A.N: random character #1),** daughter of Aphrodite.

"What are you doing here; this isn't even your cabin, Tiffany?"

She rolled her eyes and smirked. "I'm not the only one who went in a cabin that's not hers. And I'm not the one who slept in her boyfriend's cabin either."

_Oh yeah,_ I thought, _two can play at that game. _"So you didn't sleep over in Jeff's **(A.N: random character #2) **cabin last night?"

She blushed. I picked up my cap, and turned around to say, "See you later Tiffany, nice talking to you." I put my cap on and left.

Later was much sooner than I expected.

**AN: If you can figure what books my random characters are from, you get ONE MILLION DOLLARS!!!**

**Not Really. But, it's the thought that counts. **


End file.
